bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ron
Ron is an NPC that only spawns for late game players. He is a human-like alien from the Ton Eurt Universe. Ron spawns on the outskirts of desert towns. He will teleport in a flash of light, briefly look around, then start walking around the town. Some NPCs look at him strangely. If interacted with, Ron will ask if the player has seen his brother, Don. He will then say that he is from another universe, and that he is hunting down Don with the help of the Titanian Enforcers, for Don is an inter dimensional war criminal. Ron will then ask the player for help. If the player refuses, Ron will leave and will not appear again. If the player accepts, Ron will take them to Titanian Enforcers, who have zeroed in on Don's location. After beating Don, Ron will thank the player and leave. If the player did not get the dragon Valiun as a companion after the fight, Ron will leave with Valiun. If the player did, Ron will leave alone. Description Ron is an alien which greatly resembles a human. He was a dark skin tone, no shirt, and has a lot of tattoos on his body. He does not wear a shirt, but his belt covers part of his lower chest. He wears armored pants and heavy futuristic boots. Most notably, he wears a strange helmet with a reflective visor. His helmet has a yellow scarf like garment tied around it, which also covers his neck and shoulders. It covers his entire helmet, with the exception of his visor. He has no visible air tank or breathing apparatus, which hints that either the helmet itself is a breathing mask or that he can survive in our atmosphere (the latter is more likely, as part of his body is exposed). Early Life Ron was born in the Ton Eurt Universe, which features an imperialistic Government using the Cyberpunk Hierarchy as a police force. He grew up alongside his brother Don. However, Don was evil, and became distant from Ron. In his early adult years, Ron acquired a dragon named Valiun as a pet. Ron was a Cyberpunk Policeman, a Military soldier, and an agent for the Titanian Enforcers. As Don grew in power, founded Red Star, aided the Traitors, took control of Valiun, and became an interdimensional war criminal, Ron devoted himself to tracking down and killing his evil brother. He hunted him for more than two centuries. Sometime after the Trans Galactic War, Ron will travel to Earth in the True Timeline, where he will ask the player to help him track down Don. Serving Justice If the player accepts Ron's request to help him track down and kill Don, they will meet with Titanian Enforcers, who have located Don. Ron will then transport the player to an arena outside of the mainstream timelines but still within the 3rd Dimension, where Don will fight them, using supernatural attacks and his pet dragon, named Valiun. At the end of the battle, Don will be extremely weakened and Valiun will be knocked unconscious by Ron. Then, Ron will kill Don, and insults him, saying that he was the "worst brother in the cosmos" and that their mother never liked him. Afterwards, Valiun will wake up, and walk over to Ron, as Valiun no longer has Don's hold on him. Valiun will nuzzle Ron affectionately, as he remembers Ron as his original owner before being captured and controlled by Don. If the player wishes to have Valiun as a companion, Ron will initially refuse, saying that he wants to take Valiun home with him. If the player has enough charisma and assures Ron that Valiun will be taken care of, Ron will accept. Ron will emotionally say a few words to Valiun in an alien language, to which Valiun will appear saddened and nuzzle Ron one last time. Valiun will then go with the player, and Ron will give them a thumbs up. Valiun will return the gesture. Immediately afterwards, Ron will teleport back to the Ton Eurt Universe. Trivia * Ron is not a Titanian, but he does often work with them as a sort of agent. * Ron acknowledges the True Timeline and knows how everything in it works. He does not confuse people in the True Timeline for any doppelganger they might have in the Ton Eurt Universe. He even acknowledges the fact that "Ton Eurt" is "Not True" with the words spelled backwards. * He refers to the Cyberpunk Policemen as "amateurs without authorization". Category:Notable NPCs